Not Believed In
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: When Jack goes to visit Jamie and Sophie he makes a horrible discovery. They don't believe in him.
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew over the treetops of a forest. He couldn't wait to reach Burgess. It was almost morning so he would have to be quick. He was planning on giving Burgess the best snow day ever.

When he reached his destination he used his staff to bury the city in snow. School would be cancelled so he could spend the entire day playing with Jamie and his friends.

After he was sure the city was buried in enough snow he zoomed down to Jamie's house. He could hardly contain his excitement.

He landed on a tree in Jamie's backyard and waited. After a bit Jamie and Sophie ran into the backyard, laughing and giggling. Jack grinned.

"Hey guys! Ready to have some fun?"

"Look at all the snow, Sophie!" Jamie exclaimed, ignoring Jack.

"Snow, snow!" Sophie hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah I thought you guys might like a snow day. Do you guys wanna go to the park and have a snowball fight?"

Jack jumped down from the tree and walked up to them.

"Come on Sophie, let's go build a snowman!" Jamie grabbed Sophie's hand and they ran through jack and towards a snow bank.

Jack gasped. They couldn't see him. They didn't believe in him anymore. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched the two children. He pulled his hood up and flew away.

* * *

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Easter!"

"Christmas!"

"Enough!" Tooth yelled, putting an end to North and Bunny's arguing.

"You two need to stop fighting and help me find my fairy!"

"Tooth," North tried to comfort her. "Only one fairy is missing. We will find her. Maybe you should take a break."

"Take a break?! Take a break?! One of my fairies is missing and you expect me to take a break?" She flew out of the room in a huff.

Sandy made a few pictures stating that he would go talk to her and then flew out of the room.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to go see how things are in the Warren." Bunny opened up a tunnel and jumped down out of sight.

North sighed and left to go work on building toys. Unfortunately all of the guardians were completely unaware of the heartbroken winter spirit they had just left behind.

* * *

Jack flew through the window and was about to call out to his fellow guardians when he heard a chirping noise. He flew down to a nearby cupboard and opened it up. Inside was one of Tooth's fairies. It must have gotten stuck in there somehow. He opened the cupboard wider to let it out. It chirped happily and flew through him and out the window to go find Tooth.

Jack just stared at where the fairy had just been. It had flown through him. It couldn't see him. How was this possible?

He wiped his tears away and flew towards the other guardians. He guessed that the little fairy hadn't seen that Tooth was right here.

"Take a break?! Take a break?!" Tooth seemed to be very angry at North and Bunny right now.

"Hey guys, I-" Jack was interrupted when Tooth flew through him and Sandy did the same and followed her.

"W-What?!" He gasped. He turned toward North and Bunny but they didn't even acknowledge his existence either. They both just left the room, leaving Jack all alone.

Jack broke down and began to cry.

"W-Why can't they see me? Why can't they hear me?"

He flew out the window and let the wind carry him away as he sobbed.

"Why don't they believe in me?"

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**What do you think of the story? Sorry but I don't know why nobody believed in Jack. Anyway thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone! I'm glad you all liked Not Believed in! We're at over 100 views! Amazing! So I've decided to continue it! :) **

**starlight1395: Thank you so much! And yes, I have decided to continue it! :)**

**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack, the winter spirit no one could see, was deep inside any icy cave.

He lost track of time, he couldn't see the sky from inside his cave. The entrance was sealed off with a thick layer of snow and ice.

For the first little while Jack cried. He cried because he lost his family and his friends. He cried because he was confused. He didn't know why no one could see him.

After he finished crying he began thinking. Why didn't anyone believe in him? Why couldn't the guardians see him? They saw him during his 300 years alone, when no children believed in him. Why was it different know?

After he realized he couldn't answer any questions he just sat there. He didn't see why he should leave his cave if all that awaited him was a world full of people who didn't believe in him.

He was also scared. He was scared that he would repeat another 300 years alone. Only this time it would be worse. Last time at least he eventually found people who could see him. This time even the people who could see him didn't believe in him.

Jack stayed in his cave for a long time. Months, in fact. Then one day an idea popped into his head.

What if its Pitch? If it was Pitch then he could just go to his lair, battle him, win, and then people would see him again! Right?

He had to try.

He zoomed out of the cave, the ice wall shattering at his touch. It was so bright, that he was disoriented at first, but his eyes soon adjusted. He took off in the direction of Pitch's lair.

* * *

Pitch was sitting on his throne, very bored. He didn't have enough power to do much, and only a couple of fearlings were still under his command. He had had nothing to do all day, so he was incredibly bored.

He perked up when he heard someone enter his lair, but he saw nothing. No one was there.

Perhaps he had heard wrong. Pitch sighed and got up to go and check on his fearlings. Fearlings had to be more exciting than sitting around all day and imagining noises.

Jack landed inside Pitch's layer.

"Pitch?" he called out as he stepped into the large room. It was still full of bird cages from when Pitch took Tooth's fairies, but this time they were empty. Jack looked across the room and saw the nightmare king sitting on his throne and staring of into space.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled out, but he was ignored. "Pitch?" He called out more nervously now. What if Pitch couldn't see him either?

Pitch continued to stare of into space as Jack approached. Jack stopped when he was right in front of the nightmare king but Pitch still didn't acknowledge his presence.

Jack gasped in horror when Pitch got up and walked right through him. Not even Pitch believed in him.

He ran out of the lair in tears, because now his situation felt hopeless. At least if Pitch could see him then he would know the cause of his problem.

He asked the wind to take him back to his cave, but the wind wouldn't listen. It was tired of its friend hiding away from the world. It wanted Jack to get believers again.

* * *

Jack only noticed he wasn't going to his cave when he looked up and saw North's workshop. He scolded the wind, but it still dropped him down on one of the window sills. The exact window sill that Tooth was looking out of.

"Yes, yes! Thank you wind! This is just what I need! I know exactly how to get them to believe in me!"

The wind swirled around him happily, and then watched as tooth looked up to see a message appearing in beautifully crafted frost on the window.

* * *

**What do you think? Next chapter will come soon, there will probably only be one or two more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy people are enjoying this story! :) Thanks to everyone who reads this story.**

**starlight1395: Not even Pitch! Your question will be answered in this chapter. ;) And you're welcome! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: I will! :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tooth stared at the frost forming on the window. It was obscuring her vision, so she angrily wiped it away.

She still was upset with Bunny and North. It had been months since she had found her missing fairy, but those two continued to fight every time they saw each other. It was infuriating.

Their family was a mess. They rarely saw Sandy; he was always too busy with work.

North and Bunny argued endlessly. Tooth left her fairies to their work. She mostly hung around North's workshop; intervening in North and Bunny's fights or wandering around the building.

It just felt like something was missing from their family. The days felt incomplete, and from time to time the guardians all found themselves looking for something; only, they had no idea what it was that they were searching for.

After a particularly bad fight between her, Bunny and North, Tooth had fled to one of the rooms on the upper floor where she could think in peace. She had been staring out the window for quite some time. She felt like she was missing something, like that important piece they were missing was right outside the window, and her eyes only failed to see it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the frost appeared again. She sighed and let it be. She wasn't going to let something as pointless as frost get on her nerves. And yet...she felt that there was something important that she needed to remember, something that had to do with frost...

'Tooth.' she looked up in shock as her name appeared, written in the frost.

"What the...?" She looked closer.

'My name is Jack Frost.' The words appeared on the window. Tooth stared in awe. Jack Frost...is that what she was trying to remember? The name felt important...but she'd never heard of anyone named Jack Frost before.

"Can you hear me?" she said aloud. Her voice would sound muffled, but if there was someone outside the window then they would be able to hear nonetheless.

'Yes.' She clapped her hands in delight.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

She paused and waited for an answer. For a moment nothing happened, but soon more words were writing themselves out on the window.

'You have to believe in me.'

"I-I-" She hesitated for a moment, but then answered firmly. "I believe in you, Jack Frost." Suddenly a teenage boy flickered into her sight. He had white hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie that was sprinkled with frost. He had an overjoyed look on his face.

"Can...Can you see me?" Tooth nodded.

"Can you hear me?" She nodded again.

"She sees me! She sees me! Somebody finally sees me!" He jumped up and down on the window ledge.

Tooth quickly opened the window for the boy to come in. He jumped down into the room. His face instantly fell.

"You don't remember me, though, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I've never seen you before in my entire life."

He hunched his shoulders over and pulled up his hood.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"But please!" She quickly said, trying to console the young spirit. "Explain to me what happened." He looked up at her hopefully.

* * *

"EASTER!"

"CHRISTMAS!" Bunny and North roared at each other. They had been yelling the names of their holidays at each other for over an hour now.

"Can you see me?" they heard Tooth's distant voice. She was upstairs.

North sighed. Who could tooth be talking too?

"I'll go check on Tooth."

"This conversation isn't over yet." Bunny replied.

"Of course not." North answered as he walked out of the room. "But Christmas is still better than Easter."

"Is not!"

"Is too!" He left before Bunny could say another word.

* * *

North found Tooth in one of the spare rooms. She seemed to be talking to midair.

"But please! Explain to me what happened!"

"Tooth! Who are you talking to?" Tooth smiled apologetically to whoever she was talking to before replying.

"Jack Frost! He's another spirit! A winter spirit, in fact! You just can't see him because you don't believe in him!" North stared at her for a few minutes.

"Tooth, there is no one there. Spirits are always been able to see other spirits. We not being able to see another spirit is impossible."

"No! It's not! Jack is sitting right here in front of me! I can prove it!" She said frantically. "Jack! Quick! Write on the window again!" Frost started to form on the window, but North quickly wiped it off.

"Tooth! This is ridiculous! There is no such thing as Jack Frost." Tooth could only watch in horror as North walked through Jack and left the poor winter spirit standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you are all enjoying the story do far!**

**So this story is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be, so there's probably going to be around 2-4 more chapters.**

**Anyway thanks again to everyone who reads this story! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here is a new chapter for you! **

**Wow! This story has gone by so fast! Next chapter is the last one! :(**

**Now for review replies:**

**Kageshi Makira: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! :)**

**Starlight: And I always look forward to reading your reviews! :) About the test, are you a mind reader? ;D**

**The-Unnamed-Artist: Thank you so much! :)**

**Snowflake: No spoilers! ;)**

**Marianne Ootjers: An explanation will come soon. I'm glad you like the story do far! :)**

**Time to Be: Thank you so much! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story! :)**

**Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jack hastily wiped his tears away. He didn't want to look weak, but what North had said hurt him so much.

When North said that there was no such thing a Jack Frost something broke in side him.

"Jack." Tooth said once North had left. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

'I'm not ok.' His thoughts said.

"I'm sorry we don't remember you."

"It's fine."

'It's not fine.' His thoughts argued.

"We obviously shouldn't go to Bunny and North right now, but how about we go see Sandy? Maybe we can get him to believe in you."

"Sure."

'It's not going to work.'

The two guardians flew out the window in search of Sandy.

* * *

Tooth was ecstatic when she spotted sandy on his dream cloud. She was so determined to help the poor winter spirit. She didn't know why but somehow it felt like the young boy was the key to putting their family back together.

"Sandy!" She called out. "Sandy!" She zoomed up to him.

The sandman turned to her and made a question mark.

"I want to introduce you to someone! This is Jack Frost!" She pointed to Jack and he waved shyly. Sandy looked in confusion and made another question mark.

"Well you see Sandy, Jack is a spirit but we don't believe in him so we can't see him. You have to believe in him, Sandy." Tooth explained. When Sandy looked at her in confusion she turned to Jack for help.

"Jack! Quick! Freeze something!" Sandy watched in awe as a nearby tree was suddenly covered in beautiful frost and ice. Sandy looked closer and suddenly he could see a teenage boy using a staff to create the frost. Sandy grinned and made an arrow pointing to Jack.

"You can see him!" Tooth smiled and clapped her hands in excitement. Jack waved again at the sandman.

"Hi, Sandy." He said shyly.

"Oh Sandy you have to help us get Bunny and North to believe!" Tooth begged him.

Sandy nodded, thought for a moment, and then a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"What is it, Sandy?"

Sandy dove into his plot with detail but unfortunately that meant Jack and Tooth were nodding and smiling having absolutely no idea what the fast-moving pictures meant. Sandy realized this and slapped his forehead.

"On second thought...why don't we just follow your lead?" Tooth suggested. Sandy nodded and they all made their way towards the North Pole.

* * *

"CHRISTMAS!"

"EASTER!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"EASTER!"

"GUYS!" Toothiana yelled. North and Bunny turned around to find a very frusterated Tooth and Sandy.

"What is it?! Can't you see we are trying to argue?!" North scolded.

"Sandy has something to show you! Right, Sandy?" Tooth turned to Sandy and he nodded.

"Well make it quick." Bunny was clearly annoyed.

Sandy reached out his hand seemed to grab at the air and then pulled out a wooden staff from midair.

"Seriously Sandy, we don't have time for magic tricks." North grumbled and turned back to fighting with Bunny.

"That was your great plan?! Pull my staff from midair?!" Jack snatched his staff back from Sandy.

"Sandy! I thought you had a plan!" Tooth yelled at him. Sandy angrily started arguing with pictures with Tooth.

"EASTER!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"That wasn't a plan at all!"

Jack had had enough. He couldn't stand seeing all the guardians arguing like this.

"ENOUGH!" And with that he slammed his staff on the ground and hot out a powerful blast of snow that knocked everyone off their feet.

Bunny got to his feet and looked at Jack.

"Uh...is it just me, or is there a kid with a staff standing over there?"

"YOU SEE HIM YOU SEE HIM!" Tooth zoomed up and did a little dance in midair. She was so happy for Jack.

Jack just stared.

"Bunny...?! You-you see me...?!"

"Uh...am I going crazy...?"

"Nope! That's what Sandy was trying to do! To get you and North to believe in Jack! I-oh...North, can you see Jack?"

North was silent for a minute. Then he had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes!"

Tooth let out a whoop and twirled around in the air. North scooped up Jack into a giant hug.

"I am sorry."

"I-I-your...crushing...me..."

"Sorry." He let Jack go.

"So, who are you, Jack?" North questioned.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

The man in the moon smiled down upon Jack and the guardians. He was pleased, very pleased. Jack had passed his test and had proven himself a true guardian.

Time to put things back to the way they were.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Last chapter will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviews and to everyone who reads this story. Again, sorry for the long wait, next chapter will be up sooner. **

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Wow! Last chapter! *wipes tears away* :(**

**mecaka: Yes, MiM did it! :)**

**The-Unnamed-Artisit: Thank you so much! :)**

**starlight1395: I know, right! And I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes. He was sitting up in a tree in Burgess.

"Huh...? How did I..." The last thing he remembered was telling the guardians his story and then...well, the next thing he knew he was here.

He gasped. The guardians! He better go find them and finish his story of how they defeated Pitch! Then they could figure out how to get their memories back!

Jack zoomed off towards the North Pole.

He found all the guardians getting in the sleigh. When they saw him they looked shocked.

"Jack! There you are!" Tooth cried and flew to him. "We were all in the globe room when Manny told us he was going to give you a test to see if you were truly a guardian! We were just on our way to find you!"

Jack was shocked for a moment, but then smiled.

"Something tells me I've already passed."

"What?! All the guardians said at once, except for Sandy, who made a question mark.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I've already had the test, and boy, it sucked."

And with that he flew over and hugged Tooth.

"Huh?" Tooth was very confused.

"Thank you for helping me be believed in."

And with that he flew off.

The guardians were confused, but soon they just smiled and watched their youngest family member fly off into the distance.

The end.

* * *

**There! Finished! :)**

**Ok I know I barely explained but the whole thing happened in a dream that the Man in the Moon created to test Jack. Sorry if things got confusing.**

**I just wanted to thank you all once again for Reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Thank you all so much!**

**If you like my writing I encourage you to go check out my other Rise of the Guardians stories: Hidden in the Ice, Fading Frost, In the Darkness and Forget Me. Thank you!**

**Thanks again! Please review! :)**


End file.
